AQUÍ ESTOY HERMIONE
by cindypotter
Summary: HERMIONE RECIBE UNA CARTA DE SU FAMILIA NARRANDOLE UNA DESGRACIA QE A OCURRIDO E ESTA Y ALGUIEN LA AYUDARA POR FAVOR REVIEWS
1. aquí estoy

**Hermione estaba últimamente muy distraída con todo, no atendía a las clases desde que recibió una carta de sus padres, pero no se las quiso enseñar a los chicos, esa carta la deprimió mucho porque en ella relataba una gran desgracia que había ocurrido en su familia, pero ella no quería hablar de ello con nadie, se encerró en si misma y los chicos ya no sabían que hacer para animarla por que tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba ; y así pasaron varias semanas, los profesores estaban muy preocupados también, ya que sus notas habían empezado a descender y ella no hacía nada por remediarlo.**

**Un día Harry ya harto de esa situación estuvo hablando con Ron, de que le iba a escribir una carta a Hermy haber si así se animaba un poco. Así un día se armo de valor y decidió escribirle una carta donde puso todo su empeño en hacerle saber lo mucho que le importaba, esta carta decía así:      **

****

**_Querida hermione:_**

**_  
_**_Cuando algún día te sientas sola y necesites una mano amiga, aquí estoy, toma la mía…_

_Cuando una lágrima resbale y no encuentres un paño para limpiarla, aquí estoy, toma el mío…_

_Cuando te sientas en la nada, y no sepas como sonreír, aquí estoy, toma mi risa…_

_Cuando la lejanía de todos te haga sentir vacía, aquí estoy, cerca de ti…_

_Cuando te encuentres sin valor para enfrentar cada uno de tus días, aquí estoy, soy valentía…_

_Y cuando no quieras hablar porque las palabras huyeron de ti… aquí estoy, soy silencio…_

_Cuando sólo necesites que alguien se siente a tu lado… aquí estoy, soy compañia.._

_Cuando el frío te invada y necesites un brazo en tu espalda, aquí estoy, toma mi abrazo…_

_Cuando quieras llorar sin decir nada porque la pena te embarga, aquí estoy, soy tu continente…_

_Cuando quieras derramar alegría porque eres feliz, aquí estoy, hazme feliz…_

_No mires mi pequeñez, no mires mis tantas flaquezas, toma lo que necesites de mí…_

_Aquí estoy, soy tu amigo…_

_Se despide tu amigo: Harry Potter.___

**Harry pensó que así estaba bien y la metió en un sobre y la envió con su lechuza.**

**Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto tendida sobre la cama leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca este año, cuando de pronto una lechuza estaba picoteando el cristal para que le dejase paso. Ella con muy pocas gana de levantarse abrió la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era la lechuza de Harry; esta le dejo caer la carta y se marcho por donde había venido. Herm se dispuso abrirla y en ella encontró una carta preciosa y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la acerco a su pecho y la abrazó como si del mismo Harry se tratase.**

**Mientras, en otro lugar de la sala común de gríffindor, aguardaba un chico de cabellos rebeldes y ojos color esmeralda la respuesta de su mejor amiga a la carta en la que el había puesto todo su corazón. En ese instante una chica de pelo erizado y ojos color miel descendía por las escaleras con su mirada fija en el; a este al verla le entraron escalofríos pero no aparto su mirada de ella mientras baja los escalones. Al llegar al final de esta, Harry pudo percibir unas lagrimas rodeándole su delicado rostro y enseguida se acerco para ver que le ocurría y le dijo:- Hermy que te ocurre por que estas llorando- Hermione sin poder contenerse le dio un abrazo a Harry sorprendiendo a este pero enseguida reaccionó y la abrazó el también mientras le acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, esta respondió:- gracias Harry  yo también estoy aquí- y siguió derramando lagrimas silenciosas sobre el hombro de Harry ya que seguían abrazados. En ese momento apareció Ron que vio la escena y pensó que estaban juntos y que no se lo habían dicho y se marcho corriendo de la sala, sus amigos ni se dieron cuenta ya que estaban aspirando el uno el aroma del otro y perdidos en un mundo muy lejano de aquí del que solo ellos conocían.**


	2. sensaciones nuevas

**Después de estar abrazados durante largo tiempo, ambos se separaron muy despacio y se miraron a los ojos y como una de esas miradas que lo dicen todo.     **

(En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente, para hablar. Ya son mas de 5 años de momentos congelados en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.)  

Hermione rompió el silencio que se había creado diciendo:- Harry te tengo que contar una cosa que me ha pasado en estas ultimas semanas y que por eso estoy así de deprimida.- -ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras soy tu amigo no?- -Sí, ya lo sé. Pues veras Harry la cosa es que hace un par de semanas recibí una carta de mi casa... (en ese momento Hermy empezó a lagrimear al recordarlo, entonces Harry la rodeo con su brazo y se sentaron en unos sofás, al instante hermione tras secarse las lagrimas prosiguió con el relato)

 (No quiero oírte llorando y que me parta el corazón) 

Dónde me contaban que... que... !que mi padre había muerto¡-gritó hermy y se abrazó a Harry llorando mientras este intentaba de consolarla aunque no sabia que decirle por que el sabía por propia experiencia lo duro que es perder a tus padres. Harry intentaba pensar algo pero no se le ocurría nada sólo le decía: -hermione yo más que ninguna otra persona entiendo por lo que estas pasando, aunque no se como ayudarte- - solo quédate conmigo- y le miro a los ojos.          

(Sólo puedo llorar. Necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos y esa esencia en tu voz)

**-Vale me quedaré contigo no te preocupes y llora, llora todo lo que tu quieras y desahógate es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos-le aconsejó Harry.**

**Pasaron varios días desde lo ocurrido y Harry y Hermione eran casi inseparables el uno del otro; los rumores que se extendían por todo el colegio eran de que estaban juntos aunque no era así. Una mañana en la que estaban desayunando dumbledore  anunció que se llevaría a cabo un concurso de canciones y que se celebraría en una semana. Después del anuncio Harry y herm estuvieron pensando en hacer una canción pero desecharon la idea, ya que no se les ocurria nada; los días siguientes a la noticia pasaron con mucho agetreo entre chicas y chicos por lo del concurso. Pero hermy cayo nuevamente en una pequeña depresión al burlarse Malfoy de la muerte de su padre. Draco se había enterado de esta muerte a causa del profeta, por que  al padre lo habían asesinado los mortifagos.**

_(Se que me vuelto a perder que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé)_

**cuando Hermy cayó en esa depresión allí estuvo Harry para consolarla y apoyarla.**

_(y no se ni como explicar que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos y esa esencia en tu voz)_

**Hermione no sabía como iba a agradecerle a Harry todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, hasta que uno de los días que caminaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca escuchó a un grupo de chicas decir:- pues yo le voy a dedicar mi canción a mi chico para que sepa cuanto lo quiero- y a herm se le ocurrió que le dedicaría a Harry la canción que iba a escribir para el concurso. **

**Pasaron los días y el gran momento llegó. – Hermy vamos date prisa que no vas a llegar al concurso- le decía harry – ya voy en un segundo termino- dijo esta. Enseguida bajo por las escaleras, y le dijo a Harry – como me veo, te gusta?- Harry al verla se quedo sin palabras –Harry?- preguntó esta, este sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el embobamiento que tenia y dijo poniéndose súper colorado- perdona hermy pero es que estas guapísima y me he quedado un poco atontado- esta también se puso colorada y le dijo – gracias, bueno que nos vamos no?- como diga la chica mas guapa de Hogwarts – dijo Harry.**

**Estando ya allí muchos chicos se quedaron como Harry al ver a Hermione; a los pocos minutos de llegar ellos empezó el concurso. Había canciones muy buenas y también bastante malas pero como la cosa era participar todos se divirtieron, cuando llegó el momento de la canción todos los que no habían visto a esta se quedaron flipando (n.a no se como se dice en otro sitio y no se explicar que significa)y cuando empezó la canción todos se callaron al instante al escuchar una voz tan melodiosa, la canción decía así:**

Nadie como tu para hacerme reír. 

_Nadie como tu sabe tanto de mí._

_Nadie como tu es capaz de compartir. _

_Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir._

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar,_

_El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_Solamente tu lo puedes entender y_

_Solamente tu te lo podrás creer._

_Nadie como tu para pedir perdón._

_Nadie como tu valora esta canción._

_Nadie como tu me da su protección ,_

_Me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor._

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar,_

_El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_Solamente tu lo puedes entender y_

_Solamente tu te lo podrás creer._

**Cuando Hermione terminó todo el mundo alucinó con la canción pero eso no fue nada para como se quedaron para cuando dijo a quién se la dedicaba:- esta canción se la dedico a mi mejor amigo Harry potter que siempre esta ahí en los momentos difíciles y que me ha ayudado mucho gracias Harry.**

     LUNA JESS: hola gracias tu reviews y voy a seguir escribiendo, si es un poema la carta, espero que sigas leyéndolo, si te gusta mis fics tengo mas solo tienes que pinchar en mi nombre  y escribirme algún reviews dándome tu opinión. chao 

 Faith-iris-sukni: hola eres ana? De todos modos gracias por tu reviews y seguiré escribiendo me alegra mucho que te gustara. chao


	3. la confidencia

Todo el gran salón dirigieron su mirada a ese chico de cabellos rebeldes y ojos esmeralda; Harry al contacto con la situación que vivía se puso si eso fuera posible, mas rojo que el cabello de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley , se produjo una situación insostenible así que se pasó a decir los ganadores del concurso:

3º lugar la señorita Luna Jess, démosle un fuerte aplauso.

2º lugar el señor Nevil Lomboton, vamos a darle un caluroso aplauso.

Y en 1º lugar y la ganadora del concurso la increíble... Hermione Granger.    

Muchos aplaudieron a Hermione hasta algunos de la mesa de slytherin, Hermione  quieres subir al escenario para deleitarnos con tu hermosa canción?; esta subió al escenario y volvió a contar la canción y esta que ya de por sí,  Harry se emocionó con la canción ahora se le pusieron los pelos de punta sabiendo que iba dirigida a él.

Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad después del concurso, y Harry y Hermy seguían muy unidos o incluso más, a Ron le explicaron todo y él lo comprendió y siguió siendo amigo de ellos, aunque ahora tenia una compañera sentimental que acaparaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, esa era Parvati Patíl que desde hacia unas semanas le escribió una carta declarándose.

Harry estaba empezando a sentir algo mas que amistad por Hermione, pero lo que no sabía el es que no era el único que se sentía así Herm también estaba empezando a sentir algo muy especial por Harry. Un día en el que Hermione estaba escribiendo es su diario, decidió que le iba a escribir una carta a Harry, pero no sabia que poner, lo que sabia es quería hacerlo,... necesitaba hacerlo. Así que se dispuso a escribir la carta; esta decía así:

Querido Harry: 

_Cuando leas estas líneas, probablemente yo esté aquí pensando en ti... como lo hago tan a menudo.  
  
_Probablemente yo esté sonriendo con esa sonrisa que viene a mis labios cuando pienso en ti._  
  
_Cuando leas estas pocas palabras, espero que pienses, solamente por un momento, todo lo que significas para mí en este momento y por lo que siempre significarás._  
  
_Y cuando continúes con las cosas que tendrás que hacer en el día, sonríe para mí, y recuerda que yo aún estaré pensando en ti.__

_Tu amiga: Hermione Granger._

Hermione enroló el pergamino donde le había escrito la carta y silbó para que la lechuza de Harry viniese, ya que Harry le dijo a su lechuza que si escuchaba que Herm silbaba fuese a su encuentro, así que eso hizo y en segundos la lechuza ya se encontraba es su cuarto, le ató a la pata la carta y esta salió volando por donde había venido. 

En otro lugar de la torre de Griffindor, mas exactamente en el cuarto de los chicos de 6º año un chico llamado Harry Potter leía tendido en su cama el muevo libro de la liga de Quiditch, para los mundiales que se celebrarían dentro de unos años. Cuando una lechuza entro planeando en el cuarto y se posó sobre las rodillas de Harry ; este saludo a la lechuza y le dijo:- hola Her. Que me traes?- la lechuza levantó la pata para mostrarle el pergamino, así que Harry con mucho cuidado desato el pergamino, después la lechuza voló hasta  la ventana y luego se perdió por ella. Harry desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó con detenimiento es de Hermy pensó. Este cuando terminó de leerla la guardo junto a donde tenia su articulo mas preciado la foto de sus padre y luego decidió ir a verla para darle las gracias por la carta. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar ala sala común, pero ella no se encontraba allí, entonces subió las escaleras que le conducirían a la habitación de las chicas de 6º año; cuando llegó tocó a la puerta y una voz desde el interior preguntó:

- quien es?-  

-soy Harry puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico. 

-si, pasa Harry -contestó Herm. 

Harry giró el pomo de la puerta y entro en la habitación, busco por esta donde podría encontrarse esta y se encontró con una cama con el dosel cerrado, así que se acercó y asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas y casi no le da un espasmo, ya que Hermy estaba en pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta fina de tirantes por encima del ombligo, y como además estaba a poyada con los codos y tendida boca abajo con la cabeza en la parte de los pies de la cama leyendo un libro. Desde la parte superior en donde se encontraba Harry se le podían vislumbrar la parte superior de los senos de Hermione, Harry al darse cuenta de esto se puso súper colorado al verlo y le dijo sudando :

-Hermy no crees que vas un poco fresca- 

Hermione al darse cuenta de adonde estaba intentando no mirar Harry se puso súper colorada  y se levantó corriendo y se sentó y después de unos minutos de tensión,

-que... que querías Harry?- pregunto Hermione

- nada solo darte las gracias por tu carta; me a levantado el animo un montón por que estaba muy decaído por que aunque no te lo he contado por que no quería preocuparte, hace días que estoy volviendo a tener unas pesadillas espantosas con Vol... quien-tu-ya-sabes sobre un torneo o algo así – respondió el

 - no te preocupes Harry, has hablado ya con Dumbledore?- preguntó Herm

 – no todavía no- dijo el chico

– pues no se a que esperas , vamos a ir ya, bueno si te esperas que me vista ok?- le dijo Hermy.   

- claro venga vístete- respondió Harry. 

Hermione cogió la ropa y se fue al cuarto de baño y en unos minutos estuvo lista. – bueno que nos vamos?- exclamó esta 

– sí vamos- respondió el otro.

 _Luna jess: de momento si aunque como habrás leído en el capitulo van surgiendo sentimientos nuevos. Gracias por tu reviewer, chao._

_Chik-soad: hola, gracias por tu reviewer, como habrás notado he puesto un poquito de mas detalles no? Bueno chao.  _             


	4. una historia un adios

Perdonad el retraso pero he tenido un bloqueo de inspiración y no se me ocurría nada que escribir, pero ahí vamos espero que sea de vuestro agrado**. **

Cindy potter.

Harry y Hermione se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando se encontraron con Malfoy que les dijo: - donde van el consentido de dumbledore y la sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca?- esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo una cara de asco que parecían que le hubieran puesto en la nariz la cosa mas repulsiva del mundo. – cállate Malfoy, y déjanos en paz- dijo Hermione mientras sujetaba a Harry para que no le pegase a Malfoy, - como se te ocurra decirle eso otra vez que la veas te las verás conmigo asqueroso hijo de perra- dijo Harry con un mirada impregnada de puro odio . – vamos Harry no merece la pena malgastar el tiempo en este imbecil- le dijo Herm a este, y se marcharon dejando a Malfoy atrás. Harry pensaba porque se había comportado tan rudamente cuando el siempre había sido muy pacifico, esto se lo tendría que comentar al profesor Dumbledore pensó Harry. Cuando llegaron a la gárgola Hermy dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se abrió, apareciendo una escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho del director.

Estos subieron por la escalera hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble maciza que se abrió segundos mas tarde por nada más y nada menos que por el profesor Severus Snape; 

este dijo: - que hacen vosotros dos aquí – 

su voz sonaba más fría y cortante de lo habitual, he hizo estremecer a los muchachos. 

Finalmente Harry habló: - veníamos a ver al director profesor – 

a lo que este respondió: - el director esta muy ocupado en estos momentos y no se le puede molestar con tonterías, así pues irse y volved en otro momento – 

cuando ya se iban a marchar apareció Albus D. Y le dijo a Severus que les dejara pasar y que el ya podía retirarse; este con cara de pocos amigos se retiró de la estancia donde se encontraban.  

-muy bien muchachos sentaos que querían decirme?- preguntó Dumbledore.

estos se sentaron y le contaron a él lo que le ocurría a Harry y luego este relató su sueño:

- yo estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, hasta que escuché una voz  decir "lumus" y en un instante todas las velas que había alrededor se encendieron dejando vislumbrar al ser y que antes había hablado y digo ser por que se podía distinguir si era una persona o un animal, aparte yo lo veía borroso por que se me habían caído las gafas, yo estaba tendido sobre el frío e inerte suelo e intentaba coger a tientas las gafas pero no las encontraba, cuando la misma voz dijo: - la hora del torneo ya se acerca heredero dentro de poco nos batiremos en duelo y solo uno saldrá con vida de él - y ahí es donde me despierto profesor.- 

- ya entiendo, Harry te tengo que decir que ese sueño ocurrirá en realidad bueno no exactamente lo mismo sino lo que dijo esa voz, me entiendes Harry?, es decir, que el heredero de griffindor, ósea tú y el heredero de slytherin ,es decir, voldemort tendréis un duelo aproximadamente para navidad donde se decidirá el destino del mundo. Señorita Granger puede retirarse secesito habla con el señor Potter a solas.- Dijo el director a esta.

- Si, enseguida profesor Dumbledore – respondió hermione.

- Veras Harry lo que te quiero decir es que tendrás que partir hacia España para recibir entrenamiento antes de tu próximo enfrentamiento.- le dijo a Harry 

Este respondió resignado : - cuando tendré que partir?-

- En dos semanas, vendrás a mi despacho sobre las 12 de la noche y desde aquí  te dirigirás a tu destino mediante un trasladador. Tienes alguna pregunta que quieras hacerme?- terminó Dumbledore.

- La verdad es que si, cuanto tiempo voy a tener que estar en España? – pregunto Harry.

- No lo se Harry hasta que estés listo- respondió Albus D.

- Bueno ya te puedes retirar si quieres Harry – volvió a decir el director.

- Gracias, hasta luego Dumbledore- respondió y se marcho.

Hermione se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada del despacho; los dos se miraron a los ojos pero ninguno dijo nada y comenzaron el trayecto hacia su sala común, cuando legaron ya era bastante tarde y no había nadie en la sala, entonces Harry le dijo a Hermione que se sentase con el en el sofá en momento que tenia que contarle una cosa, esta acepto y se sentó a su lado un poco cohibida por estar solos en la sala; Harry empezó a contarle que dentro de dos semanas se iría a España y no sabia cuando volvería, Hermione se hecho a llorar, no quería que Harry la dejase sola, sola como la dejaron sus padres después de su muerte, - tengo miedo Harry, tengo miedo de no volver a verte y de que me dejes como hicieron mis padres- dijo llorando desconsoladamente mientas abrazaba a Harry. – tranquila Hermy nunca te dejaré sola , te lo aseguro nunca por que yo...yo – en ese momento en el que Harry le iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Hermione, aparece Ron por las escaleras diciendo: - que ocurre? donde habéis estado? Por que llora Hermione? – en esos momentos Hermione sale corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas todavía llorando, Harry mira hacia Ron se levanta y le dice: - mañana te cuento, estoy muy cansado- subió las escaleras y se acostó.     

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que es corto pero es que como dije al principio el bloqueo de inspiración que he tenido me a impedido hacerlo antes y siento mucho la tardanza de verdad  lo único que me quede por decir es que mandéis muchos reviewer.

Chik-SoAd : gracias por tu comentario y como habrás visto he introducido a Malfoy en escena.

Luna Jess : gracias  por tu reviewer , si la 3º ganadora es tu nombre espero que no te molestase; como me mandas muchos reviewer  pensé en ponerte.

Alexia Gold : gracias por leer mi fic , seguiré tu consejo y seguiré escribiendo tranquila.


	5. sentimientos encontrados

**Era por la mañana, alrededor de las 8:30 cuando un chico de cabellos rebeldes y ojos esmeraldas despertaba de un largo e intranquilo sueño, ese sueño que se le venia a la mente todas las noches, el sueño del torneo. Tenía miedo, si miedo de que cuando marchase a hacia su destino ya no hubiese retorno, miedo de no volver a ver a sus amigos y a la persona que mas le importaba... Hermione.**

**Este se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, en esos momentos en que Harry estaba allí un chico de pelo rojo como el fuego también despertó, aunque este se quedo remoloneando en la cama sin querer levantarse, al despertar este recordó lo que vio en la sala común y se levantó de su cama para ir a la de Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no se encontraba en ella y seguido escucho ruido en el lavabo y supuso que se estaría aseando antes de bajar a desayunar. Harry salió del baño con ya mucho mejor aspecto del entro hacía ya unos minutos, cuando Ron se le acercó y le preguntó que era lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, este le respondió con un aire sombrío en el rostro, que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello que ya se lo contaría, entonces Ron le dijo que aunque el hubiera estado muy ocupado últimamente con lo de Parvati, el seguía siendo su amigo y le podía contar todo lo que quisiese que podía confiar en él; entonces Harry le respondió que ya sabía que podía confiar en el pero que no se sentía con ánimos ni fuerzas para contárselo. Al terminar la conversación bajaron hacia la sala común haber si se encontraba allí Hermione pero no la vieron a si que se dijeron que posiblemente estaría desayunado ya, así pues se dirigieron a la puerta primero Harry seguido de Ron, cuando Harry iba a salir una persona quiso y la persona que entraba se cayo encima de este que quería salir, entonces una voz femenina conocida dijo:**

**lo siento mucho no miraba por donde iba- y cuando se dio cuenta quien era el que estaba debajo de ella se puso súper roja y le dijo:**

Harry lo ... lo siento mucho- 

**Este que se había quedado paralizado respondió:**

**No... no pasa nada Hermy, pero podrías levantarte?- dijo este también totalmente rojo.**

**Oh lo siento, no me di cuenta- dijo Hermione**

**En ese momento Ron dijo:**

**Eee tortolitos queréis levantarse del suelo que no es hora y además no vamos a llegar a tempo a desayunar-**

**Entonces estos que ya estaban de pie, se encendieron como una bombillas y salieron en silencio hacia el gran salón, cuando llegaron desayunaron en silencio hasta que Ron pregunto a Hermione las clases que tendrían a primera mañana; esta todavía estaba a tontada por la caída y Ron tubo que chasquearle los dedos delante de la cara de esta para que despertara y respondiera a su pregunta, esta enseguida despertó y le preguntó que, que quería, este le respondió que, que clases tenían ahora ella le dijo que**

1. Herbología

2. Historia de la magia 

3. Transformaciones

**cuándo terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron a la clase de Herbología, Hª de la magia y a trasformaciones sin ningún percance importante que contar, es decir, que las clases discurrieron con bastante normalidad, cuando ya terminaron las 3 primeras clases del día se dirigieron a el gena salón para comenzar el almuerzo. Cuándo terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron a la clase de DCAO, por el camino iban comentando animados lo bien que sería no tener ya estas clases dobles con los slytherin. Cuando llegaron a clase se sentaron los tres juntos en la parte superior y comenzaron a tomar apuntes; cundo la clase terminó los chicos se dirigieron hacia la próxima clase que sería pociones. Ya en las mazmorras donde se impartía esta asignatura, comenzaron la clase.**

**- Alumnos hoy vamos a hacer una poción que aunque esta restringida por el ministerio de magia, el director quiere que la conozcáis y poder reconocerla en  caso de que sea necesario; esta poción aumenta el estado psicológico en el que se encuentre la persona, pongamos un ejemplo, si estas furioso esta poción aumenta este estado. Ahora quiero que copiéis lo que voy a dictaros:**

· **100 g. En polvo de tritón de dos cola**

· **3 pelos de unicornio**

· **1 garra de hipogrifo**

· **una gota de sangre de dragón**

· **una rosa negra troceada**

**los ingredientes los podréis encontrar en la estantería así que sin armar mucho escándalo levantarse y coged lo que os haga falta; y procurad hacerlo bien por que uno de vosotros probara la poción de otro. Así pues al trabajo y en silencio. cuando terminó de hablar Snape todos se pusieron a trabajar.**

**Cuando ya iba a terminar la clase el profesor Snape dijo: - bueno ahora vamos a ver las pociones que habéis realizado, eee , Malfoy, Granger, acercarse con vuestras pociones.-**

**Los 2 chicos se acercaron con las pociones hacia la mesa de profesor. – ponedlas encima de la mesa y tomaos la poción del otro, venga que no tengo todo el día- dijo Snape.**

**Los dos se miraron, luego la cogieron y se la tomaron, en seguida el efecto se hizo notar en la poción que se había tomado Malfoy. Este empezó a sonrojarse y a mirar a Hermione de una manera que no lo había hecho nunca, y empezó a acercarse a ella y a decirle cosas, esta aunque muy desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando se sonrojó levemente por las cosa que le decía; mientras un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeralda, sentado en la parte superior de la clase, también estaba rojo, pero este de los celos que sentía al ver a Malfoy su peor enemigo coqueteando con la persona que el mas amaba.**

**Cuando snape se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, separo a Draco de Hermione y lo examinó y después dijo: - señorita Granger cuantos pelos de unicornio debe tener la poción?-**

- **3, no profesor?- dijo Hermione**

- **y cuantos a echado usted señorita Granger?-**

**hermione se quedó pensando y cuando se dio cuanta del fallo que había cometido, se puso pálida.**

- **¡le he hecho una pregunta señorita Granger!- dijo Snape enfadado**

- **yo... yo 4 profesor lo siento no me di cuenta – dijo hermione muy apenada**

- **pues sepa que la poción que usted a hecho se llama "****s`agapaw****" y es una de las pociones de amor mas poderosas que existen; por lo tanto el señor Malfoy sentirá por usted una pasión irrefrenable durante una semana hasta que podamos fabricar el antídoto y administrárselo.- explicó Snape**

- **pueden retirarse y 20 puntos menos para Griffindor por su descuido señorita Granger.- dijo Snape.**

**Cuando todos iban saliendo Draco se adelanto hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y la agarró por la cintura en un descuido de esta, y le dijo al oído muy sensualmente:**

- **que tal si tu y yo nos vas a la torre de astronomía esta noche linda?- cuando Harry se acercó y le dijo:**

- ** quita tus sucias manos de Hermione y déjala en paz Malfoy-**

- **tranquilo Harry no te preocupes que yo no quiero nada con un tonto como Malfoy- dijo Hermione para calmar a Harry.**

- ** Draco para ti hermosura, bueno yo me voy que no quiero que me vean con san Potter, hasta luego linda y respóndeme luego si quieres reunirte conmigo adiós -. **

- **no soporto a ese Malfoy – dijo Harry. **

- **y yo no se por que te molesta tanto que un chico coquetee conmigo- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.-**

- **es que ... el no es un chico el es malfoy – dijo Harry tartamudeando un poco.**

- **Ya, ya veo – dijo Hermy.**

**Ahora se dirigían a las salas comunes cada una de las casa ya que habían terminado las clases por hoy.**

**Nuestros chicos también seguían ese camino, cuando llegaron subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se durmieron esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.**

**La semana pasó con muchos desaires por parte de Hermione hacia Draco que no dejaba de acosarla, un día estando en la biblioteca buscando un libro sobre trasformaciones se tuvo que subir a una escalera para poder alcanzarlo cuando ya estaba cogiendo el libro un muchacho de cabellos platinos y ojos grises pasaba por allí y encontró a Hermy subida en la escalera, la vio de lejos así que se acercó a ella y  descubrió que como llevaba una falda mas bien corta desde abajo podía verle  el culo y le dijo:**

- **hola linda, desde aquí abajo se te ve un culito precioso lo sabías?-**

- **queee- dijo Hermione volviéndose**

** y con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la escalera pero Draco se puso a bajo y consiguió que cayese entre sus brazos y en ese momento de tenerla en sus brazos la besó, esta se había desmayado por el susto de ver a Draco y caerse de la escalera. Cuando al contacto de sus labios con los fríos labios del chico despertó, le dio un cachetada a este y se fue de allí corriendo.**

**Llegó el día en que Draco tenia que tomar la poción y en seguida Hermy pudo respirar tranquila ya que Malfoy no la acosaría más.    **

**Se hizo de noche y un chico llamado Harry Potter estaba sentado delante del fuego en un sillón de su sala común este se decía a sí mismo con esa semana le había abierto los ojos sobre lo que sentía por Hermione y se dio cuenta que la quería mas que a una amiga y que tendría que decírselo antes de que se fuese a España a entrenarse para el torneo final. Mientras en la habitación de las chicas de 6 año una muy aliviada Hermione pensaba en su mejor amigo y en lo que sentía por él, ella sabía que era mas que amistad lo que sentía pero no estaba segura de que pudiese llegar a ser amor.**

**Pasaron los días y esa sería la ultima noche que se encontraría en Hogwarts y no se había declarado a Hermione en parte por miedo a ser rechazado y perder su amistad, pero esa noche había quedado con ella para hablar y despedirse ya que se ira al día siguiente en la noche.**

**Cuando terminaron de cenar, los chicos, es decir, Harry y Hermy se dirigieron a la sala común y después Harry recogió su capa de invisibilidad y condujo a Herm a través de un pasadizo a una especie de gruta encantada que le dieron 3 golpecitos y se abrió dando paso a un precioso jardín con un manantial.**

- **es precioso Harry como supiste de este lugar?- preguntó Hermione extasiada por tanta belleza**

- **ahora te lo digo pero entremos- respondió Harry**

**estos dos entraron y se sentaron sobre un manto de margaritas blancas que cubría toda la estancia, y comenzaron a charlar:**

- **pues veras hermy el otro día estaba dando un paseo por los pasillos por que estaba enfadado por una cosa y me pues a caminar cuando de repente una especie de pasadizo se abrió y yo con lo curioso que soy para estas cosas entre por el y descubrí la gruta, es preciosa verdad?- relató Harry**

- **vaya, me a legro de que la hayas encontrado es verdad es preciosa- respondió Herm.**

**Entonces se quedaron un rato sin hablar solo contemplando la belleza que emanaba aquel lugar, cuando ya hubo pasado un rato Harry habló a Hermione:**

- **Hermione hoy te he traído aquí no solo para despedirme sino también para decir te una cosa muy importante para mí... veras Hermy hace tiempo que quería decirte que yo... yo... yo te quiero Hermione- dijo Harry todo rojo y en un tono casi inaudible pero que Hermione pudo oírlo muy bien.**

**Herm no sabia que decir o hacer había entrado en un estado de shok profundo, esas palabras eran las palabras que había estado desando que le dijera hacia mucho tiempo y ahora se daba cuanta de ello.**

Y en un instante puedo ver que tu eres cuanto yo soñé inolvidable para mí****

- **Hermy, estas bien?- pregunto Harry con duda – no dices nada? Eso que quiere decir que no te gusto no? Lo sabía pero te lo tenía que contar.-**

**Cuando Harry se iba Hermione lo detuvo le dijo saliendo ya de ese estado:**

- **No, no Harry espera no te vayas, siento no haberte hablado pero esas palabras las he deseado escuchar de tu boca tantas veces que cuando las he escuchado me he quedado paralizada, no podía articular palabra, lo siento Harry yo también te quiero.**

Y mientras mas te miro mas dime si de ti me puedo enamorar 

Entonces se acercaron el uno al otro y fundieron sus bocas en un largo y apasionado beso reprimido por tanto tiempo.

Hola quiero dar las gracias muy especialmente a chIk – soAd por su review  ya que sido la unica que me a mandado uno y estoy muy triste L , espero recibir mas reviewer esta vez y así me pondre muy contenta J. Chao besitos :- *** 


	6. la despedida y un adios

**CAPITULO 6º**

**Cuando terminaron de besarse regresaron a la sala común abrazados, después de darse un corto beso en los labios, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación y se acostaron pero ninguno tenía ganas de dormir, cada uno pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, entonces Hermione decidió ir a buscar a Harry, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con él, antes de que se fuese a España. Iba subiendo cuándo se encontró con Harry que salía de su habitación en dirección a la habitación de ella entonces Hermione le dijo:**

**Harry quiero dormir contigo esta noche y estar a tu lado hasta que te vayas, no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto hasta tu partida.**

**Harry le dio paso a su habitación, así pues entraron y se acostaron cerrando en dosel de la cama.**

**Después de estar abrazados por largo tiempo, Hermy empezó a acariciarle a Harry el torso por encima del pijama mientras Harry hacía lo mismo en la espalda de ella. En poco tiempo las caricias se hicieron mas tórridas y sensuales y ya no sólo en la espalda y torso sino también explorando zonas nuevas y desconocías para ambos.**

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

Lo podría dejar ahí pero como soy una pervertida voy a detallar lo que ocurrió aquella noche, es lemon así que no es apto para personas sensibles.

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**Harry había colocado a Hermione sobre él y la besaba apasionadamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los pechos de esta por encima del camisón, Hermione alborotaba el cabello de este y le seguía acariciando la espalda, pero mas duramente y a veces clavándoles los dedos sobre ella.**

**Harry quería sentir la piel de Hermione sobre la suya así que le empezó a quitar el camisón, mientras Hermy le desabotonaba la parte de arriba del pijama, cuando se quedaron en ropa interior Hermione bajó hasta el cuello de Harry y empezó a besarlo y según iba bajando, iba besando cada parte de la anatomía del muchacho, hasta que llegó a un poco mas abajo del ombligo, entonces Harry la cogió por los hombros, la subió y le besó muy sensualmente mientras le acariciaba la espalda  e iba bajando por donde terminaba ella y apretaba sus manos contra los glúteos de esta, cuando terminó ese beso, Harry le dijo a Hermy que si quería seguir; esta a modo de respuesta lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez dulce y tiernamente, que se fue trasformando en otro mas apasionado y salvaje, mientras las manos se desprendían de las únicas prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, Harry se separó de los labios de Hermione y empezó a besar el escote de esta, hasta llegar a los pechos, que los empezó a lamer y a succionar, en estas que Hermione no puedo reprimir un gemido, entonces paro a Harry  y le dijo:**

- **Espera Harry-**

- **Que pasa Hermy no quieres seguir?- dijo este preocupado por ella**

- **No, quiero decir si, si que quiero seguir pero espera que ponga un hechizo de insonorización, o quieres despertar a tus compañeros de Habitación- dijo Hermione**

- **Ok, Hermy adelante- le respondió Harry**

- **¡insonorus!, bueno ya está , por donde íbamos- dijo esta con una sonrisa picara.**

**Entonces Harry  siguió disfrutando de los grandes y redondos senos de Hermione, mientras ella daba gemidos suaves de placer, cuando Harry ya se hubo cansado de ellos, bajó dándole besos hasta su zona intima, entonces cambiaron de posición, Hermy estaba tendida en la cama con la piernas abierta mientras Harry la hacía estremecer de placer estimulando con la lengua la parte mas sensible de esta, cuando Harry se puso a lamer mas fuerte esa zona, Hermione tuvo su primer orgasmo dando un gemido que excitó mucho a Harry. Esta después de su primer orgasmo le dijo a Harry que ahora era el turno de ella y así que esta tumbó a Harry sobre la cama y esta empezó a juguetear con el aparatito de este, Harry al primer contacto de los labios de Hermy con su miembro se estremeció; Hermione    se metía y se sacaba el miembro de la boca y jugueteaba con su lengua sobre el glande de este a lo que Harry hizo que gimiera de placer, cuando Harry creyó que ya no podría aguantar mas se puso un preservativo y penetró a Hermione que no paraba de gemir, después de un rato Harry ya no pudo mas y explotó, entonces los dos se quedaron abrazados, respiraban agitadamente y sudaban copiosamente , así que decidieron levantarse e ir a ducharse juntos, Harry le pasó la capa invisibilidad sobre ambos y se fueron , ya mas vestiditos, al baño de los prefectos y allí llenaron la bañera y se metieron, cuando ya hubo pasado un tiempo y ellos ya estaban mas relajados se volvieron a la Habitación y allí se durmieron.**

**A la mañana siguiente cuando Ron fue a despertar a Harry se llevó la sorpresa de que Hermione estaba durmiendo también en la cama y abrazada a Harry, cuando estos se despertaron y vieron a Ron enfrente de ellos que le decía:**

- **buenos días, hay algo que yo deba saber eh?- lo dijo con una cara muy pícara y sonriendo**

**a lo que hizo que los enamorados se sonrojasen mas que el cabello del chico que los estaba encuestando.**

- **Bueno Ron creo que es obvio lo que hace Hermy en la cama no?- dijo Harry muy rojo y bastante azorado. **

- **Si, Harry y yo nos hicimos novios ayer y... bueno, ya sabes- dijo una Herm también bastante azorada.**

- **No pasa nada chicos me alegro de lo vuestro y a ti enhorabuena por estrenarte eeeh pillin- dijo Ron riendo muy contento por sus amigos.**

**Cuando bajaron a desayunar lo hicieron cogidos de la mano ( N.A. Harry y Hermy claro)todas las miradas se centraban en ellos algunas de aprobación, otras de tristeza, y hasta algunas de odio, sobre todo de parte de las chicas sobre Hermy ya que le habían quitado a uno de los 2 chicos mas codiciados de todo Hogwarts; estos se sentaron donde acostumbraban, pero siempre uno muy cerca del otro, cuando terminaron el desayuno se dirigieron a las clases y allí también estuvieron muy juntitos; terminaron las primeras clases del día y la hora del almuerzo era reclamada por los estómagos de los estudiantes. Almorzaron bastante; cuando terminaron de comer a Harry se le quedó un poco de mermelada sobre los labios, y Hermione los vio tan apetitosos que lo beso cogiendo de sorpresa a este y a todo el gran salón aunque la sorpresa de Harry duró poco porque enseguida le devolvió el beso, cuando se hubo terminado el almuerzo se dirigieron a las 3 clases que restaban, terminaron el horario lectivo sin mucha novedad; luego se dirigieron a la sala común y allí estuvieron jugando al ajedrez, mientras Hermione observaba la partida. Cuando terminaron de jugar ya era la hora de cenar así que se volvieron a ir al gran salón, en seguida cuando se sentaron la comida apareció, Harry le pareció que se había esmerado mucho en la comida y le entró un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le humedecieron, pensando que no sabría cuando volvería a comer en Hogwarts, Herm se dio cuenta del estado de Harry, le agarró de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de apoyo y cariño. Harry se sintió reconfortado por las atenciones de Hermy pero se sitió mas triste aún al recordar que a ella tampoco la vería hasta que volviera y la abrazó. Al instante de terminar de cenar Dumbledore hablo:**

- **Buenas noches a todos, solo quiero recordar a dos alumnos Harry y Hermione que tienen que venir a mi despacho después para tratar ese asunto que ya conocen. De nuevo buenas noches y que descansen bien.-**

**Al terminar la cena ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llegaron a la gárgola, dijeron la contraseña y subieron, pero antes de entrar se dieron un corto beso en los labios, después llamaron a la puerta. **

**Una voz desde el interior les dio paso y entraron, allí les esperaba Dumbledore, que les indicó que tomaran asiento, estos se sentaron y Dumbledore habló:**

- **Bueno chicos supongo que ya sabrán por que están aquí, así que voy a ir al despacho de la profesora  Ninerva Mc. a ver si ya tiene listo el trasladador que llevara a Harry a España, mientras tanto podéis iros despidiendo mientras que yo vuelvo.-**

**Y al segundo Dumbledore ya había salido y sólo quedaban en la sala ellos dos que se sentaron en un sofá abrazados, cuando Hermione le dijo a harry:**

- **Hay Harry, como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar, y en nuestro rincón sigue aquél sillón.-**

- **Siempre estabas junto a mí, en mi mente revolviéndolo todo y esperando verme sonreír.-**

**En ese instante llegó Albus con Ninerva que cargaba una cajita, ellos se levantaron y saludaron a la profesora que se acercó a Harry y le dio la cajita diciéndole que era el trasladador que lo llevaría a su lugar de residencia.**

- **Bueno es la hora de irse Harry saca de la cajita un anillo y colócatelo en el dedo.-  dijo Dumbledore**

**Harry sacó el anillo de esta y se lo colocó en el dedo y preguntó que como funcionaba.**

- **Veras Harry, cuando sea las 12 p.m el anillo te trasportará hasta el destino señalado y cuando sea el día de regresar te traerá de vuelta.- dijo esta vez Ninerva.**

- **Bueno si quieren despedirse tendrán que hacerlo rápido por que ya va a ser la hora.- dijo Albus  **

**Entonces Harry le dijo a Hermione:**

- **Tengo que irme ya abrázame, nada mas llegar te escribiré-**

- **Cuanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir, eras muy niños cuando aquí te conocí.- y mientras decía esto comenzó a llorar**

- ** Ven cálmate no llores mas, sí cierras los ojos veras que sigo junto a ti y no me iré sin besar una de esas lagrimas que van desde tu cara al mar.  Déjame marchar no llores mas-**

- **bueno Harry sal por la puerta principal donde se encuentra el nexo de conexión para que se active el anillo- dijo la profesora.**

_Con tristeza y sin hablar en aquel anochecer no miramos sin llorar cuando ya te ibas a marchar, _

_no podía ser verdad se moría nuestro amor y yo sola en el salón aguantando al corazón, _

_con un nudo en  las garganta te dije adiós, con el alma echa pedazos te vi partir y al sentir que te alejabas pensé en morir.  _

**Harry se dirigió a la puerta principal mientras Hermione salía corriendo hacia su habitación, llorando; Harry sentía como si el suelo se hundiese bajo sus pies, pues con cada paso se alejaba mas de su hogar y de su amada, para adentrarse en un mundo oscuro y sin vida para el.**

- **Harry debes dejar la lechuza aquí ya que el trasladador no esta pensado para que vaya contigo- le dijo la profesora**

- **Vale, pues puede darme un trozo de pergamino y una pluma por favor?- dijo Harry**

- **Si, aquí la tienes Harry- le dijo de nuevo la profesora. **

**cuando Harry hubo escrito la carta la enrolló y la ató a la pata de su lechuza, que enseguida salió volando para entregar la carta.**

- **Bueno Harry ya es la hora colócate en el portal, eso es muy bien; ahora sólo queda esperar a que den las 12 p.m que será dentro de unos minutos que tengas suerte adiós- dijo la profesora, y al segundo ya Harry no se encontraba allí.**

_Salgo del portal quiero morir, tu en la habitación llorando por mí_

**Hermione se encontraba en la cama tendida llorando por la pérdida de su ser mas querido, ya que no sabía cuando regresaría y si cuando regresara la seguiría queriendo; en ese momento una lechuza blanca, atravesó la habitación posándose en el dosel y luego bajando hasta posarse sobre el pecho de la chica, con la pata extendida; Hermione desató la carta y la leyó:**

**Querida Hermione:**

**Quiero que cuides a Her. Mientras estoy fuera , solo han pasado unos pocos minutos desde nuestra separación y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti; tu me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré a tu lado cuidando de ti, me despido ya, no olvides que te quiero y que el amor no se puede olvidar, el amor sí es amor de verdad, mí amor por ti no se me va a olvidar, y espero que a ti tampoco, adiós.**

_El capitulo lo he dividido en dos partes por que quiero seguir escribiendo más y ya que esto es solo el principio, con respecto a la parte __lemon__quiero decir que en los próximos capítulos no habrá mas, posiblemente a lo mejor haya escenas __calentitas__ pero no mucho, espero que os guste el principio de este capitulo x favor manden muchos reviewrs . _


	7. el adiosll

       Hermione se encontraba en su habitación leyendo unos de los tantos libros que tenía, pero no estaba atenta de lo que leía sólo podía pensar en Harry y en que estaría haciendo, en como se sentiría él. Cada día tachaba un día en el calendario que se había fabricado.

Yo como un árbol desnuda estoy sin ti, mis raíces se secaran abandonada así me hace falta que tu estés aquí. 

- **Hermione, date prisa que llegamos tarde- se trataba de Ginny, Ginny se había convertido en el apoyo de Hermione en estos duros y difíciles momentos.**

- **Ya voy, me voy a peinar un poco-dijo esta con muy pocas ganas de hacer algo.**

**Cuando salieron de a habitación y llegaron a la sala común, ahí estaba Ron también, este había decidido ir con Hermione para animarla un poco, ya que desde que se había ido Harry no había salido de su habitación, sólo lo hacía para asistir a clases y para comer aunque a veces ni comía.**

**Ron pudo observar cuando bajaban que Hermione se estaba quedando muy delgada y pálida. **

- **Herm no crees que deberías ir a la enfermería? Tienes mal aspecto, si quieres te acompañamos.-dijo Ron**

- **No gracias, vámonos sólo necesito tomar un poco el aire- respondió Hermione.**

- **Bueno entonces vámonos hacia hosmade- dijo Ginny de una manera muy cómica, para ver si así le sacaba una sonrisa a su triste amiga, y su cometido fue cumplido ya que Hermione sonrió y miró dulcemente a sus dos amigos.**

Que sola estoy ya sin ti ahora y siempre te veré en mi mirada inolvidable para mí 

**Ya estaba en la taberna las 3 escobas tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. La taberna estaba muy ruidosa ese día pero para una chica sentada con 2 de sus amigos era como si estuviese desierta ya que le faltaba la persona q mas quería. Esta pensaba cuanto se puede echar de menos a una persona, pues ella creía haber sobre pasado ese limite. Se sentía vacía sin él, como añoraba su sonrisa que iluminada todo cuando ella estaba sumida en las tinieblas y la guiaba a salir de ellas con sus palabras suaves y dulces.**

Y mientras más te añoro más , profundo dentro de mí estas. Oigo tu voz y tu alegría siguen en mí todavía  como un tatuaje en mi piel. 

**Ya hacia 3 semanas que se había marchado y cada vez lo extrañaba más, estaba en la clase de trasformaciones e intentaban transformar un pavo real en un dedal, Hermione lo consiguió la primera, estas clases que eran las que más le gustaba se le hacia monótona y aburrida cuando Harry no estaba allí. **

Por que de ti  tu alma permanecerá y tu voz volverá a sonar cierro los ojos y aquí en mis labios te vuelvo a sentir y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos uno en el otro solo un corazón en cada lagrima tu estarás no te podré olvidar jamás. 

**Cuando terminó la clase, Ninerva Mc llamó a Hermione. **

- **Hermione quería saber como estas con respecto a lo de Harry como lo llevas-**

- **Pues la verdad profesora es que mal lo añoro muchísimo me gustaría por lo menos poderle escribir-**

- **Bueno, podrás escribirle es una de las cosas que te quería decir-**

**Hermione al oír esto se puso muy contenta y le dijo a la profesora se si se podía retirar, esta le dijo que si pero que antes de enviarla fuera a su despacho con la carta que después se lo explicaría. Esta subió a su cuarto bastante ligera y se puso a escribir una carta.  **

Hay amores que no se olvidar aunque  la distancia los deje atrás, aunque sin ellos la vida siga , el amor no se puede olvidar. 

**Cuando terminó de hacer la carta la puso sobre su mesilla y escribió en su diario unas pocas palabras que se le había venido a la cabeza mientras escribía.**

Te veo y se que tu no estas, te busco y se que no vendrás, sobre mis brazos siento tu forma de besar. 

Hola se que he tardado mucho y que el capitulo es bastante corto pero no me matéis vale? He estado muy ocupada y además no se me ocurría nada que poner.

espero recibir mas reviewer esta vez y así me pondré muy contenta J. Chao besitos :- *** 


End file.
